Romance In The Workplace
by millenium warrior-15
Summary: AU. Rip Van Winkle gets a new job at a grocery store where she meets her old friend Zorin. When they meet all their desires resurface after so long. RipxZorin YURI AHEAD! CH. 3 and 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Hellsing

Characters: Rip Van Winkle/ Zorin Blitz

Rating: R or M for later chapters

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the masterpiece that is Hellsing TT

Summary: AU. Rip Van Winkle gets a job at a grocery store and meets her old friend Zorin. When they meet all of their feeling and desires resurface after so long

Rip was excited to get her new job, despite the fact that it was in a grocery store. However she needed the money and more importantly she needed to keep her apartment.

"_I can't believe I'm going to work at this place, though it will give me good job experience. I hope I don't see anyone I know."_

After much thinking to herself all the way to the store, she managed to catch her new boss yelling at one of the "box boys". She was just about to slink off when she saw who he was yelling at. It was Zorin, her old friend from high school, looking rather pissed off by the whole situation.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to smoke in the back?! The smoke contaminates the food!! Now, if catch you smoking anywhere in my store again, your fired!! Do you understand me?!"

"…Y-yes sir."

As soon as the manager walked off, after calling him an insect under her breath, Zorin saw Rip standing waving meekly at her.

"Is that Rip Van Winkle? THE Rip Van Winkle?!!"

Rip just stood in silence before being nearly crushed by a great bear hug by the massive woman.

"Z-z-zorin…your… your crushing me!!"

"Oh…ah sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

After Rip caught her breath she realized Zorin was still holding her just much more gently. Her touch sent shivers up her spine. She had to get away from her.

"…um I…uh...work here now", she said with a weak smile. Suddenly a gigantic smile broke across Zorin's face.

"Wow! I don't believe it! I couldn't even imagine you working here in this hell. Your way to classy for this."

As Zorin as talking, Rip realized she didn't know her way around the store. Maybe she could show her.

"Zorin, could you show me around?"

"…wait what?"

"(sigh) You never hear a word I say. You really haven't changed. I said I don't know my way around the store. Can. You. Show. Me?", said Rip curtly

Zorin was taken aback by the smaller girl's bluntness, but she didn't mind. In fact it was it was this very thing that attracted her to Rip in the first place. She loved when she got like this. It made her want her even more.

"Uh, yeah sure. Follow me."

After showing Rip all the uninteresting parts of the store, Zorin finally brought her to the back room. This contained boxes and boxes of un-opened products which had to be moved, sorted, and placed on the shelves.

"And this is the back room. This is where I work."

"Whoa, these look heavy. Who lifts th-"

Rip stopped and thought about who she was talking to, the female body builder herself. Truth be told, Rip loved Zorin's muscular build, but she never wanted to admit it to herself. She was madly in love with her, but never wanted to admit it to herself.

"Guess you figured it out, huh?", Zorin asked, snapping Rip back into reality.

"…what… oh yeah, I did. Do you work here by yourself?"

Zorin had a puzzled look on her face. She asked herself, "_What's she getting at? Does she want to be alone with me? Maybe I should test her."_

"Yeah, most of the time when the boss isn't on my ass. I don't know why he's always on me like that."

"I might have an idea why.", said Rip through a giggle.

"Hmph. Well let's hear it."

"Well, look at yourself. You look like a thug off the streets."

Rip was referring to Zorin's attire. She had on the store uniform shirt which was unbuttoned all the way, revealing a black tank top. The uniform pants were sagging as low as they could go without falling down. Not to mention the tattoo's on the entire right side of her body.

"What? It's not my fault if I stick out in a crowd."

"I think it suits you." Rip couldn't believe those words escaped her lips.

She didn't want Zorin to know about her love for her yet, but luckily her thoughts were eased when she saw Zorin had thought nothing of it.

"You should get back. Your shift is starting.", Zorin said with her signature smirk.

"Yeah, I should go get started."

Rip was about to walk through the door when she felt a tug on her wrist, pulling her back. Then she heard a whisper in her ear saying, "I know how you feel about me. You won't be able to hide it for long.


	2. Chapter 2

WOOOO HOOOOO!!!!!! CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this is totally a filler chapter, but the next chapters are really good , especially chp. 3 hint hint. ANYWAY, ENJOY!!!!!!! XD

Rip was frozen. She was certain it was just Zorin playing one of her pranks on her again, but this felt different. It was like she really knew what she was thinking. Hurriedly, Rip left the room, which held a rather satisfied Zorin Blitz.

The rest of the day was uneventful and slow. It took Rip forever to learn how to use the cash register, so she was told to re-stock the shelves instead. When her shift was over, she said bye to everyone and left, assuming Zorin had left before her. On her way home, Rip was in deep thought, unaware that she was being followed.

_"I__ wonder what she thinks of __me.__ She probably just thinks I'm a timid little girl that can't even defend herself. Well I guess I'm just __going to__ have to show her what I'm really ma-"_

Rip's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp poke in her back. It was a knife. She was being robbed; the last thing she wanted to have happen to her today.

"Hey there pretty lady. Why don't you give me all you got and I might let you go."

"Not a chance in hell you bastard!"

When the man heard this he turned her around to face him and scratched her face with the knife in doing so.

"How 'bout I just cut you right here and take your money, and maybe something else."

The man's hand started going up Rip's shirt, but before he could do anything with his hand, he got punched right in the nose. Rip could have sworn she heard it break. The man released her and fell to the ground.

"That'll teach you to mess with defenseless girls!!" She said with a furrowed brow. She looked at the man and realized that she had knocked him unconscious. Then she noticed she still wasn't alone. Rip saw a tall figure standing in the shadows. The only thing she could see was a little orange light from a cigarette. "Wow that was quite a punch. Not something I'd expect from you."

Out of the shadows came Zorin. She had seen the whole thing.

"Ahh, looks like he got you."

Rip touched her face and saw blood on her fingers. She had forgotten that the man had scratched her face but she was too excited to care.

"I-I should be going home. So… I'll see you tomorrow…okay?

"Um, wait. There's a favor I need to ask you."

"Yeah? What do you need?"

I… kinda need a place to stay."

Rip was a little confused by Zorin's question but was more than happy to accommodate her. She still felt uneasy about her own thoughts on Zorin, but decided to put it aside for now.

"Uh, what happened to your place?"

"The landlord kicked me out. Apparently I was late on my rent too many times."

"Wait. Where's all your stuff?"

I don't have much. All I have is in here.

Zorin pulled out a medium sized backpack. In it was a few clothes and other items and in her hand she had her precious scythe. Rip remembered her having it all through high school. She wasn't aware of her friend's meager living conditions. She tried not to pity her; she knew Zorin was too proud for that.

"Okay…yeah. You can stay at my place as long as you like."

Rip then felt Zorin's muscular arms around her small frame. She tried to fight down her blush until she heard Zorin say, "Thank you, Rip Van."

YAY!!!!! i kno it's got fluff at the end and i personally don't like fluff but hey, it's my story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. It's been a while since I've done this. Sorry about that by the way. Exams are a bitch and this place has some interesting sailor moon fan fiction. I'm a mega haruka/michiru shipper by the way. Anyway here's chapter 3. Oh and by the way this does have some implied yuri scenes but it's nothing hard core or anything…that's in the next chapter. ; )

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they finally reached Rip's apartment, which was clean as it is most of the time unlike Zorin's place was, Rip told Zorin to put her stuff wherever and make herself comfortable.

"So...are you hungry?"

Um…no…I think I'm okay for now."

"Oh, Alri-

As rip turned around, she saw Zorin playing with her musket.

"H-Hey put that down!!"

"Why? It's Not like I'm gonna use it?", Zorin said with her grin.

"Give my gun!" said Rip half laughing as she walked over to her captor.

"Then your gonna have to take it back", she said with her well-known smirk.

Zorin, who was obviously taller than Rip, held the gun high over her head. Rip jumped and even used Zorin's shoulders to jump higher but still could not reach it. Then Rip realized.

"Oh my God! I'm so close to her… (gasp) I can feel her muscles through her shirt…so strong."

Rip then looked deep into the tattooed woman's eyes. Zorin noticed this and stopped moving and look back into the smaller girls deep blue eyes. She slowly put down Rip's gun and put her hands around Rip's waist. Rip gasped at her touch.

She's so close to me…I could kiss her right now… her lips look so soft", Zorin thought.

Zorin couldn't resist the urge much longer until…

"It's an heirloom"

Rip had broken their trance.

"Wha?"

"The gun, it's an heirloom. That's why I'm so protective of it." Rip said as she pulled away from Zorin's grip.

"Oh...um okay. So I guess I sleep on the couch?", she said trying to change the subject.

"Um…yeah…that is, if that's what you want.", Rip said without realizing the many things this could have meant.

Zorin had to fight down the dangerous blush that threatened to consume her face from the explicit images playing in her mind.

"No! I will not think like this…well, at least try not to right in front of her."

Zorin wanted her so badly, but she still wasn't sure if Rip was ready. She still needed to look for the right sign.

"Yeah…so I'll see you in the morning, right?" Zorin said nervously.

"Right"

That night was filled with unfulfilled desires between the two of them. Rip decided that the next day she was going to make her move towards Zorin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So that's chapter 3! it seemed kinda short to me so I'm gonna do something really nice for you readers… IM GONNA TYPE THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY RIGHT NOW!!!!!! I kinda feel like I have to since I didn't write anything for a while. Oh and kudos to the people who reviewed. You guys made feel comfortable to write fluff! Anyway, R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this chapter is one of my best chapters cause I didn't know that I could write this kind of stuff. SO this chapter has a **STRONG YURI LEMON CONTENT WARNING!!!!!!!** So don't blame me if you don't like the content your reading. The warning is right above this line. So if you do like strong yuri content then stop now. Now for the people who do want t read this have fun and please review.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

In the morning Rip realized that Zorin had already left for work. Soon after she awoke, she was out the door heading there herself. She thought about what she said to herself last night and how she was going to execute this plan of seduction. When she walked into the store she saw that business kind of slow and that the only people really working were the people doing inventory and various people carrying boxes. Rip this would be the perfect time to go through with her plan.

"Hey! Rip Van!!!"

"Hm…oh hey Zorin.", said Rip with a small smile on her face.

"Look, sorry about leaving so early this morning…and sorry about last night with the gun."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Zorin saw something else in Rip's eyes that she couldn't quite identify, but she thought nothing of it.

"Zorin, do you mind if I come into the backroom with you later?"

Zorin was caught a little off guard by Rip's question. She wanted to take back there now, but decided against it. She thought that maybe that this was the sign she was looking for.

"Uh…sure it's fine with me."

Later that day Rip started to get more and more nervous, but finally went to the back on her break. She walked into the dimly-lit room. She could finally see a shadowy figure sitting on one of the boxes.

"Zorin, are you there?"

"Hm? Oh, hey what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"…about…how I…feel about you."

Zorin stood up when Rip said this and started to slowly walk up to her until they were inches apart from each other.

"Zorin I…really like you and…I always-"

"Don't talk"

"What?"

"I said don't talk. I want you to s**how** me how you feel"

"What do you-"

She was cut off by lips firmly pressed to her own. Rip was surprised at Zorin's sudden action, but then she relaxed and eagerly returned the kiss. Then for what seemed like a lifetime, Zorin finally pulled away and gazed into the raven haired woman's eyes.

"So how's that for how **I** feel?", Zorin said with her usual grin plastered across her face.

Rip was so overwhelmed, that she could barely process her thoughts. She was the one who was supposed to be seducing her, not the other way around. Finally, Rip managed to say something.

"More"

At that, Zorin grabbed the young girl by the waist and kissed deeply and forcefully; her tongue pushing her way into Rip's mouth. They both slowly started backing up. Rip's back was against the wall. Her arms were around Zorin's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. One of Zorin's hands made its way up Rip's shirt. Rip then pushed Zorin's hand away and undid her shirt herself without breaking their kiss. Zorin slipped off her own store uniform shirt and began to feel Rip's nipple through her bra; rolling it in her fingers. Rip made a low moan and un-buttoned her pants; begging for entrance. Zorin slid her hand in and felt within her folds; playing with her clit.

"Ahhhh…", Rip threw her head back.

"Are you ready?"

Rip said nothing, only answering with a deep kiss. Zorin responded by slowly entering Rip. Rip broke the kiss and moaned out loud. She gripped Zorin's shoulders as the pace increased.

"Hah, Hah, Hah …harder…mmh…faster!!"

Zorin began to lick and bite on Rip's neck while she still increased her pace.

"Hah, don't stop! Don't stop! Mmh…I want…Ngh…to…Ahh…feel more of you inside of me!!!"

Rip was about to reach her peak, until there was a knock on the door.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Well? I hope it's good. I had to edit it like 5 times until I liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! r&r


End file.
